A major objective of this study will be to investigate the utility of new and innovative liquid microcarrier (MC) system for cloning and propagating human tumor cells in vitro. This new patented technology is an oil emulsion of defined droplet size (100-200 mm), having a smooth pliable and transparent surface. The protein at the oil emulsion interface can directly support the growth of transformed cells or these layers can be designed to contain proteins important to the attachment and spreading of normal or malignantly transformed cells. ABC, Ltd. in cooperation with G.E.'s R & D staff will prepare MC oil emulsion micro carriers conductive to the attachment and growth human tumor cells. The new MC system will be compared to the current two layer soft agar cloning methodology using primary tumor tissue samples obtained from patients at surgery. The prototype oil emulsion MC will be of value to cloning and propagating primary human tumors for use in chemosensitivity assays. In addition, this technology can provide a source of tumor cells antigens for preparing monoclonal antibodies for tumor-specific immunotherapy. Phase II will involve the application of the MC technology to the therapeutic applications stated in the areas of chemosensitivity and immunotherapy.